


A Human and Seven Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Guardian Angels, Guardian!Logan, Human!Thomas, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Suicide, Trigger warnings:, Violence, Vomit, also angst, guardian!deceit, guardian!patton, guardian!picani, guardian!remy, guardian!roman, guardian!virgil, i promise there's no more, tons of angst, wow this is a lot of guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

_ Virgil Anx _

 

_ 2000 - 2008 _

 

_ Day of Death: 9/14/08 _

 

_ Reason of Death: Suicide. _

 

_ “ _ _ You have the power to say, “This is not how my story will end.” _

 

* * *

  
  
  


Virgil never wanted to end his life, but so many reasons led him to do it. Virgil was abused by his parents, they wanted him to be amazing, a great child, but he never wanted that. He suffered from so many disorders. Anxiety, depression, insomnia, and autism. But his parents never cared about those issues, they only wanted him to excel, rise above all others, but that never happened.

 

One time it got too out of control, Virgil had gotten home from school, he had failed a test that day. His parents were angry, they locked him in his room and didn’t give him any food for a week, nor water.

 

It led him to sneak out of his room in the middle of night and look inside his father’s toolbox, he found these items; rope, knife, hammer, nails, pliers, and a gun. He also rummaged through a drawer and found bullets for the gun, and he decided, tonight was the night that everything would end.

 

His father had gotten up and out of bed to head to the kitchen and grab some water. When he entered the kitchen, there sat Virgil, on the counter, with the gun to his head. His father’s eyes hadn’t adjusted to the light, but all he heard.. was a  **bang** .

 

His father was startled by the bang and the flash of white light, but there on the counter he saw Virgil,  **dead** .

 

His father screamed, which caused Virgil’s mother to wake up and rush into the kitchen.

 

His mother and father were devastated by what they had done to their son.

 

“W-we s-should h-have trea-treated him better..” His mother stammered.

 

His father nodded silently in agreement.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Present Day, 9/14/90**

 

“I just.. don’t get it Patton.”

 

“What don’t you get Virgil?”

 

“Why I haven’t been assigned someone yet.” Virgil laid back on the cloud, wings spread out.

 

“Well kiddo, maybe soon you could get assigned someone!”

 

“But Patton, I’m never assigned to anyone because I quote on quote, ‘Have suicidal thoughts that might latch onto my human.’”

 

Roman had flown over to the cloud that Virgil and Patton were talking on, “Well my Emo Nightmare, I’ve heard rumors that four angels have been assigned one person..!”

 

“Sure..”

 

Logan had also flown over, adjusting his glasses as he did so, “It would be odd if four angels got assigned the same person, that wouldn’t make any sense, a single person is only supposed to have one to two guardians.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Virgil groaned loudly, “I hate today..”

 

Patton looked at Virgil, “Why do you hate today kiddo?”

 

“It’s my death day.”

 

“Ahh, some people like their death day! Some people don’t i.e. you. BUT TODAY CAN BE POSITIVE!”

 

Virgil laughed, “You always say that Patton.”

 

Another angel had flown over.

 

Virgil greeted them, “Oh sup Dee.”

 

Dee glared at Virgil and then shouted, “HAPPY DEATH DAY BROTHER!”

 

Virgil hid his face in Patton’s shirt.

 

“Virgil guess what, I’ve heard seven angels have been assigned to one person!”

 

“That cannot be possible Dee.”

 

All of a sudden, a voice called over the following angels; Virgil, Roman, Logan, Patton, Dee, Dr. Emile Picani, and Remy.

 

All of them flew over to see why they were called, the voice spoke, “Hopefully you know about the rumor spreading about seven angels being assigned to one human, because that is true, and you are the seven angels being sent to him. I trust all seven of you to take care of him, a lot is going on with him and he needs as much help as you can give him, you will be sent down in approximately five minutes.”

 

Virgil started to panic, “ONLY FIVE MINUTES?!”

 

Dee calmed him down, “Calm down Virgil, it’ll be fine.” Virgil clung onto Dee to make sure the transport wouldn’t hurt, “Virgil, do you keep forgetting? We fly down ourselves.”

 

“Yea-yeah sorry.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Virgil was still clinging onto Dee as all seven of them flew down to meet their human.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dee was heading straight towards the door of the house of their human at 50 mph, “DEE! SLOW DOWN!” Virgil was screaming as he launched off of Dee and went on a peaceful flight of his own, “I don’t like it when you do that Dee.” Dee started laughing.

Remy shushed everyone, “Quiet, we don’t want to startle him. Everyone quick, hide your wings as they taught us.”

 

Thomas had been waiting for his seven new roommates to come, little did he know they weren’t human, well anymore. Thomas looked up at the clock, 2:34 AM. He thought his new roommates were night owls since they were up at this time.

Knock, knock.

Thomas bolted to the door and opened it to be greeted with seven people. “Welcome welcome! Come in, come in!”

Remy spoke up, “Damn girl, this is nice..”

Picani quickly nudged Remy with his elbow and both of them started laughing.

Thomas clapped his hands, “SO! It’s super duper unexpected that I would get seven new roommates!”

Virgil was extremely uncomfortable since he was the only one who didn’t learn how to hide his wings.

Virgil groaned, and Patton rushed over towards him, “You alright Virge?”

“Patton, you know I was the one who never learned how to shrink my wings down to fit neatly in my clothes..”

Patton gasped and started to panic, he quickly dashed over to Logan, the smartest of them, and whispered to him, “Lo... Virge can’t hide his wings..”

Logan’s eyes shot open and he started to panic too, “Uh.. um.. I got this.”

Logan quickly dashed towards Virgil and then turned to Thomas, “Oh um! Thomas! Virgil here is the youngest of all of us, and he needs help, I will help him!”

“Logan, I could help too!”

“Um. You can’t sorry.”

Logan quickly dragged Virgil to the closest bathroom and shut the door and locked it.

“Alright, Virgil arms up.”

Virgil lifted his arms up as Logan pulled off Virgil’s hoodie.

Virgil’s wings were spread out and ruffled, of course, Virgil, the darkest of the bunch, had grey wings. 

“Alright, how can we hide them..?”

Logan thought for a while, “I could teach you.”

“How long will that take?”

“Around 3 minutes.”

Virgil groaned as he listened to Logan teaching him how to do it.

Virgil practiced it and he got it down, he slid back on his hoodie, a little more comfortable.

Both of them walked out to be greeted with Thomas talking with the other five.

 

 

All of them introduced themselves, Thomas showed all of them their rooms, some had to share the same room. It was a how do you say, oh right, crazy night.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil and Dee both got to share a room, since of course, they were brothers.

"So Virgil, how was your first day?" Virgil groaned as he shoved his face into the pillow.

It was now 7:00 AM, which Patton was already awake. It was the 25th of October, nothing interesting has happened, until today, it was Patton's death day. Patton always found his death funny in a way.

_Name: Patton Holy_

_Day of Death: 10/25/10_

_2000 - 2010_

_Cause of Death: Attacked by a herd of hunting dogs because he was in a duck costume._

_"A dog will teach you unconditional love. If you can have that in your life, things won't be too bad."  
_

Patton started laughing, while he was laughing Thomas walked into the living room.

"Why are you laughing Patton?"

Patton noticed Thomas had walked in, "Oh um! It's my dea- birthday!"

"What? Death?"

"No no no no! Birthday! Birth. day!"

"But you said death.."

"Oh, Thomas.. I'll tell you later when you're ready." Patton walked out of the room, "ALSO I WAS BIRTHED. ON. THIS. DAY."

Patton headed out for a walk, just like any normal day.

Patton walked by a human walking some dogs and then Patton gasped and then screamed.

"Um, sir? Are you alright?"

Patton's breath started to speed up, heart beating quickly, "Uh.. um.. yeah! I'm totally okay! I just um- really love dogs heh!"

Patton started to back away slowly, feeling his shirt start to rip a little bit, "Uh um..! Ma- ma- may I pe- can I just walk away? Please, and thank you!"

"But sir! I need to know if you're okay!" The person started to step closer to Patton, dogs following.

Patton quickly dashed into a nearby alley, dogs and human following, "SIR! PLEASE! WAIT UP!"

"Don't follow me! PLEASE!"

"BUT SIR!"

Patton quickly ducked into the alley, hidden away from the human and dogs.

The human had lost Patton and couldn't find him. The dogs could still find him, they quickly dashed towards the alley where Patton was, breaking off their leashes.

Patton screamed as the dogs were jumping on top of him.

The doggos started biting his shirt, tearing away the fabric. The owner of the dogs found the dogs standing around Patton, shirt completely ripped in the back, and his big bright blue wings exposed and all the feathers were messed up.

 

"Wh- what the hell are you!?"

 

Patton started to panic, not wanting to fly away in the daylight.

Patton was now panicking, his only choice was to either run away, exposing himself to the whole city, or fly away, while flying people can barely see him because of the shadows.

"Uh.. uh... UH!"

Patton started flapping his wings to fly up and out of the alley.

Patton launched up into the air to head back to the apartment to quickly change his shirt and fix his wings.


End file.
